


вином и кровью

by Усы Орлова (orlovs_moustache)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orlovs_moustache/pseuds/%D0%A3%D1%81%D1%8B%20%D0%9E%D1%80%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0
Summary: от меня несет смертью и винищем.ты меня, конечно, ещё сломаешь.
Relationships: Unohana Retsu & Yamamoto Genryuusai
Kudos: 1





	вином и кровью

здесь опять воняет вином и кровью — извини, я, кажется, не сдержалась, не сдержала слов, не держу удара, но тебе и это уже не внове — ты забрал отряд, душу, имя, волю, что ж теперь жалеть, Ямамото-тайчо? пожелай им всем силы и удачи, убеди Четвёртый, что всем доволен, приходи послушать, как я здесь вою голосом времен беззаботных, старых, мира без тебя, что был прост и ярок, где я точно знала, чего я стою…

от меня несет смертью и винищем.  
ты меня, конечно, ещё сломаешь.  
ты же знаешь. я-то, конечно, знаю.

ты такой, как я, никогда не сыщешь — ты нашел меня в глубине столетий, приручил к себе, как больного зверя, ты мне веришь — зря. я тебе не верю,

но я жду, пока  
подрастает  
третий.

а пока — как скажешь. нужна иная? будет мой Четвёртый, враньё, улыбка — ты-то помнишь, как же всё это зыбко, но пока Готэй всё ещё сияет. и хранит его Унохана Рецу, светлая богиня тепла и ласки.

и пока ты сам веришь в эту сказку,  
никуда тебе от меня не деться.


End file.
